


No joy in Mudville

by semperfiona_art (semperfiona)



Category: Casey at the Bat - Ernest Lawrence Thayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_art
Summary: (see title)





	No joy in Mudville

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for Inktober #9: Swing.

  
  



End file.
